Dead Hearts
by Purplette237
Summary: Some people are so good at lying, they even trick themselves.


The child-like figure walked solemnly through the neighborhood of Misty Glens. In one hand, the child carried a long black belt, and in the other she held a note crumpled in her fist. Glistening tears in the moonlight streamed down her pale cheeks.

This was the helpless sight of Natasha Coylin. She can't be considered a child anymore. In fact, I'm not sure she was ever a normal child. After all, she was a 6th grader now, and had been for three months.

She trudged on, her body's movements being shaky with absolute terror. Terror that one could only feel in their last hours.

Then, she came upon her final destination. The royal blue slides shined, and the two swings creaked back and forth. This was it. This was her final destination. She's been imagining herself here since she was ten. So why couldn't she make herself go any farther?

Her eyes wandered to the yellow house across the road. She saw the basketball hoop with the broken net, the slight dents in the yellow siding, and all of the sunflowers… She could practically see her brunette friend waving from the front window, but she didn't. There were only shadows in the night.

She squeezed the paper even harder in aggravation. (A piece of paper, with some meaningful words scrawled all over it.) There is a reason why she chose this day. There's a reason for everything.

It's because the only thing stopping her from going through with it was gone for a little while. That was Katie, the last person anyone thought would develop Anorexia. It's kind of strange how best friends end up sometimes; the anorexic and the suicidal.

Natasha un-crumpled the paper, just to look at it one last time.

_Dear Katie,_

_I never meant to hurt you. You're the best friend that I could've asked for. Please keep reading._

_Don't blame yourself for not noticing, I did my best to make sure no one would notice. Don't blame yourself for anything, because you are what has kept me alive for so long._

_Someday, you are going to die too. (It had better be from old age.) I won't be waiting at the Gates of heaven for you, because committing suicide is a sin. I'll be going to Hell instead._

_I know you, and you can not shut down. You can't give up hope, and kill yourself. You have plenty of hope, and plenty more than me to live for. You deserve life. You deserve to grow up, fall in love, have kids, and die a happy old lady next to your husband .I'm sorry, but you'll have to give your role of Maid of Honor to your sister._

_Sincerely, the girl that will be dead by the time you've read this._

It was all jumbled up, as it should be. After all, she was supposed to jumbled up in the head.

The belt shook as she let the crumpled note fall to her feet. She smelt the sweet flowers in the air, she heard the crickets sing, she felt the smooth monkey bars as she pulled herself up them, she tasted the wind in her mouth, and she saw the world exactly as it was. A place designed in her nightmares, and played as her personal Hell. (Every Hell had an angel.) 

Would this be the last time she ever saw the shimmering sunflowers in the moonlight? Yes. If she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. That won't be a problem anymore.

_Click, _the belt fastened itself around her neck. She still sat, letting her feet dangle off the monkey bars. (As she was now sitting on top of them.) All she would have to do is tie the belt to a monkey bar, and jump. Her life would be over in a flash. (Actually, to fulfill the deed, it would take minutes of suffering.)

Natasha bit her lip so hard, it started to bleed. All hope was gone. She no longer felt the rush of living, she just felt empty. It was time to end it, and move on. Even if she was a little scared of what would come afterwards.

In an act of blind courage, she tied the end of the belt to a monkey bar. _Her brother's belt. _The sobs came back again.

_Do it now! Or are you a wimp?! No one will miss you anyway, don't humor yourself. You'll die, and it'll be major gossip at first, but your body is the one in the casket. In the end, you are the one that is going to decay, and disappear from the minds and hearts of everyone else. After a little while, it'll be like you never even existed at all. __**Hurry up!**_

She slipped through the monkey bars. The belt constricted around her neck, and it began closing her wind-pipe. She couldn't… breathe.

_I'm sorry._

**Okay then! This is the start of my new edited story. For those who have been with this story, how do like the change? For people new to my story, tell me what you think! Also know that this story will be in first person, I just did third person for this one chapter. This story is ironically not about Natasha being reborn into the Naruto-verse. Can you guess who it is about?**

**Review!**


End file.
